


Guard Duty

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, First Time, G!P, Magic Cock, Magic Strap-Ons, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private Jane Shepard has a crush on the cute asari scientist that passes by her post every day. She decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Although it's relatively tame by noncon standards (it's more noncon-turned-dubcon-turned-con than anything), you shouldn't read this story if the ideas of rape and rape fantasies bother you. It is NOT intended to be anywhere close to a realistic depiction of rape. This is just fantasy material, and obviously things would not happen this way in reality. So take it easy in the comments, yeah?

A few yards away from the main research building, Private Jane Shepard leaned against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. It wasn't exactly an Alliance-approved pose, and if any of her superiors caught her, she knew she would be reprimanded, but it was late in the evening, and most of them were either asleep or off somewhere else, indulging in their own vices. 

When Shepard had been assigned to an Alliance-funded research expedition on the small, backwater world of Therum, she had been excited. Other governments, like the Asari Republics and the Turian Hierarchy, already had cooperative research teams stationed there, and Shepard had been excited to interact with aliens. There were relatively few of them on Earth itself, and all of her previous deployments had been to boring space stations with only other humans for company. Her excitement had quickly vanished once she realized that 'protecting the research teams and facilitating safe cooperation' actually meant guard duty.

There was one thing, however, that usually brightened her otherwise boring day, and since everyone else that usually worked in the building had already left for the evening several hours ago, Shepard suspected that it would happen soon. And tonight, instead of simply watching opportunity pass her by, she was going to seize it. 

Idly, or perhaps out of impatience, she reached down to adjust the bulge between her legs. Wearing it for her entire shift had actually been rather nice, giving her a little more confidence and swagger. Fortunately, no one had noticed. When you were on guard duty, Shepard had learned, you tended to blend in to the scenery... at least to most people.

The door to the labs suddenly opened, and even though the planet's sun had set several hours ago, the lights above the main entrance illuminated a familiar figure. A smile spread across Shepard's lips. "Right on time," she murmured, pushing off the wall as a young, beautiful asari stepped out of the building, looking over each shoulder. She smiled when she saw Shepard, giving her a shy little wave.

Although they rarely spoke for more than a few moments at a time, the two of them had touched the periphery of each other's lives almost every day for the past several weeks. From what Shepard understood, this asari was one of the scientists sent by the Republics to work in conjunction with the Alliance. Instead of the bold, extravagant facial markings that most asari sported, this one only had a few adorable purple freckles dotting her face. 

She was the quiet, bookish type, always working later than her colleagues, and she always seemed to leave sometime near the end of Shepard's night shift. Watching her walk away always filled Shepard with a curious sense of regret. She had never taken an asari before, but she had always been curious. Earth didn't have many asari wandering around, but it did have plenty of pornography featuring them.

Unlike the actresses in those vids and holos, this particular asari was shy. She always blushed whenever she saw Shepard nearby, and occasionally lingered outside for longer than was strictly necessary on her dinner breaks, making eyes from one of the nearby benches where she and her colleagues ate to enjoy the fresh air. The maiden's attraction to her was adorably obvious, and Shepard always flirted back, occasionally tossing her a wink or a confident smirk.

The asari had been invading her thoughts constantly for the past several weeks, and most days, Shepard found it difficult to concentrate. Her afternoons and early evenings were spent in anticipation, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, and her nights were spent in the confines of her bunk, jerking off under the covers as she imagined the curves of the asari's hips, her lips, her breasts, trying to picture what she would look like without her white labcoat. 

But not this time. Tonight, she was going to do more than imagine, wishing the hand stroking her cock belonged to her cute little scientist. 

With a confident stride, Shepard walked to the front door where the maiden was lingering, still shooting her shy glances as she shifted from foot to foot. Shepard felt an insistent tug along the shaft tucked in her pants. This one really was just too sweet. Breaking her in was going to be delicious. "Working late again, huh?" she asked casually, standing a little closer to the asari than she needed to.

"Yes, Shepard," the scientist stammered, her purple flush obvious even under the poor lights above the doorway. She seemed to look everywhere but at Shepard's face, obviously nervous and a little bit intrigued.

"I'm surprised you know my name," Shepard teased, sliding a little closer. Her eyes narrowed in an almost predatory way, and she smirked. "I don't think I ever introduced myself properly."

"I – I overheard... I mean... it just happened to come up," the maiden said, her hands fidgeting. "I'm Liara."

"Liara," Shepard purred, testing the name, enjoying the way it felt in her mouth. She took another step forward, until their bodies were almost pressed together. "Pretty," she said, watching her scientist's blush deepen even more at the points of her cheeks.

"Thank you," Liara murmured, staring up at Shepard with soft blue eyes.

Shepard couldn't resist. Liara was so shy, so receptive, and so incredibly close to her. Her sweet purple lips were parted, and for a moment, a sudden mental image of those lips sliding down the thick shaft of her cock flashed to the front of her brain. She shook it off, but not before she felt her cock swell uncomfortably against the front of her pants.

"Everyone else has already left, haven't they?" she asked, trying her best to sound casual as she studied Liara. The asari was obviously reacting to her nearness, but although she looked nervous, she did not step back and put space between them. That small signal only strengthened Shepard's resolve.

"Yes," Liara whispered. "The others have all retired for the evening."

Shepard turned to glance at the door. "You know, I've never actually been inside this place," she said, giving Liara a meaningful look. "Got a blueprint my first day with all the fire exits, but no one bothered to give me the nickel tour."

"Nickel tour?" Liara repeated, an adorable line furrowing her brow in confusion at the old Earth saying. She paused, seeming to consider something for a moment. "Well... I suppose I could let you look inside. With me. That is, if you want to..." She gave Shepard a hopeful look. 

Shepard nearly lost her casual attitude and groaned. It took a large amount of effort not to pull the little asari into her arms and part those pretty lips with her tongue before she filled it with something better. "Yeah? I'd like that, Liara," she said, purposely using the asari's name as she watched her place a slender blue hand in the palm-scanner beside the front door. It opened, and the two of them stepped inside. The lights switched on for them automatically. 

"Damn, big place," Shepard said, whistling as she looked around the large open space. Instead of a series of hallways or small rooms like she had expected, the place looked like a giant warehouse with several open stations. There were a multitude of desks, several monitors, analysis tables, and a few pieces of large metal machinery that Shepard couldn't even begin to understand. 

"My project lead says that this design is to foster cooperation between different research divisions," Liara explained, "but honestly, I think they simply did not want to spend many credits remodeling the inside of the building."

Shepard let her gaze linger around the huge room. Just as Liara had said earlier, there was no one else nearby. "Where do you work?" she asked, sudden inspiration striking her. She wanted to make sure that Liara would not forget her tomorrow, or any of the days after. She wanted to haunt Liara's thoughts, just as Liara had so tormented hers. And if Liara spent most of her day in one particular place, that was the place where Shepard wanted to claim her.

"Over here." Liara quietly guided her over to a desk tucked away in a corner. "It doesn't have the best light," she murmured, almost apologetically, "and it's a little out of the way, but... I enjoy having my own small space, even if it doesn't have walls."

Shepard watched as Liara hovered by the desk, obviously still a little nervous. She glanced shyly up at Shepard through her lashes, and something about the asari's look sent another tug straight to the hard shaft of her cock. She couldn't stand it. She needed to see what her pretty scientist looked like without her clothes. What she sounded like when she was moaning. How she felt when she came.

Stepping forward, Shepard pinned Liara against the desk, staring into the asari's wide, surprised blue eyes. Instinctively, Liara's soft fingers clutched at the edge of the desk as she tried to figure out what was happening. Before she could react any further, Shepard was cupping her cheek, drawing her lips in for a kiss.

Shepard groaned into Liara's lips, and even though she had originally planned on seduction, taking things slightly slower, the heat of the asari's soft little mouth was too much. Eagerly, she pressed her lips apart with her tongue, unable to resist taking a taste. She felt Liara whimper in surprise and protest, but ignored the vibrations and continued kissing her anyway. It felt so good that she couldn't seem to stop.

When she pulled away, Shepard noticed that the poor thing looked slightly terrified. Her eyes were wide, and her breaths were coming fast and shallow, making her beautiful breasts rise and fall. "Don't worry," she soothed, running her hands down the luxurious curves of Liara's hips. When she felt the asari squirm, she squeezed tighter, holding her in place and pinning her against the desk with her weight. "You're going to enjoy this. Trust me."

The texture of Liara's labcoat underneath her hands was endlessly frustrating, and she quickly tore off several of the buttons on the front, tugging it over her shoulders to reveal a matching white shirt underneath. When she felt her little scientist gasp and try to move away with a soft, "no," Shepard decided more drastic measures were called for. She pinned Liara's hands to the desk with twin fields of biotic energy, trapping her there. That left the problem of her shirt, however, and Shepard finally decided that it would have to be sacrificed.

"Be a good girl and hold still for me," she said, using one of her glowing hands to tear through the front of the garment. Liara cried out in surprise, but she did not thrash, unwilling to try and test Shepard's powers now that she had revealed them. 

Shepard ripped away the shirt carelessly, sighing with satisfaction as she finally got to see Liara's bare breasts. They were even bigger than she had expected, soft looking and firm, capped with beautiful purple nipples. They had already tightened to hardness against the cold air and, Shepard hoped, from her touch. She wasted no time cupping them in her hands, finally enjoying what she had only dreamed about until tonight. 

As she leaned down to capture Liara's mouth again, her cock rubbed directly between the asari's spread legs. The pressure felt surprisingly good even through two layers of clothes, and Shepard began a steady grind as she teased and circled Liara's nipples with her fingers. The new contact made Liara flinch, and she tried to pull away, but Shepard's biotics held her firmly in place. When she attempted to close her thighs, Shepard's hands left her breasts and gripped her legs, forcing them open so that she could keep contact.

Shepard felt the soft, "please, don't –" from her captive against her lips more than she heard it, but she ignored the asari's pleas. She knew that as soon as she had Liara under her control, the little scientist would surrender to her and start to enjoy herself. She had been asking for it, flirting with her constantly for weeks. Just to check, Shepard reached down to undo Liara's pants, only stopping to suppress a new burst of squirming until Liara went limp, realizing it was pointless. She rucked the asari's pants down to mid-thigh, exposing her panties, and Shepard reminded herself to grab them as a souvenir of her conquest once she was finished.

Practically humming with anticipation, Shepard began rubbing lightly over the front of Liara's underwear, enjoying the texture of the silky material even though what she really wanted to feel was Liara's flesh. "Oh, God," Shepard groaned as she felt a slight damp patch soaking into the fabric. "I don't know why you're fighting this. You're so wet for me already that you've ruined your panties."

Shepard watched with satisfaction as Liara's face turned a bright purple. She looked horrified and a little disgusted, but undeniably aroused at the same time. Once more, she tried to escape the biotic fields holding her hands in place, but each attempt to pull away from the desk and get away from Shepard was futile. 

"What's wrong? Are you embarrassed that you got wet for a human soldier?" Shepard asked, tracing firmer circles over her underwear. "Well, you're about to get wetter." She stopped only long enough to step back and pull them down, tugging off Liara's boots so that she could take her pants and underwear the rest of the way off.

For a moment, she simply stared at Liara. The maiden was completely naked, trapped and helpless on top of the desk, and although she was desperately trying to close her legs, Shepard knew that she would get a close and personal view of the prize that lay between them very soon. She licked her lips, humming with approval as she took in Liara's body. 

The asari's face was still flushed, and her eyes were shining with what looked like fear and lust. Her lips were parted, swollen from Shepard's rough kisses, and her blush crawled all the way down her slender throat to spread across her heaving chest. Her breasts swayed slightly with each breath, and her nipples were even tighter than before. Her stomach had a slight womanly curve at the bottom, but otherwise, it was flat and toned. Shepard groaned as she imagined each part of Liara covered in her – breasts, stomach, and those tempting lips.

"Mmm, so beautiful," she drawled, running her hands up and down Liara's legs, letting her fingertips creep higher and higher. "But it's time to see the rest." With a quick jerk, she parted Liara's thighs, forcing them to open despite Liara's protests.

"Please don't, I can't..." Liara stammered, trying to resist, but Shepard was much stronger than she was. Soon, she was forced to stop struggling as Shepard created another biotic field for her slender ankles, dragging them in opposite directions to pose her the way she wanted.

"Much better," Shepard breathed as Liara finally stilled, although she continued shivering. Struck with sudden inspiration, she knelt between Liara's legs, eager for a closer inspection. Even though they were already held firm by her biotics, Shepard gripped Liara's thighs tight, forcing them to remain open as the asari tried to shift away from the intimate examination. The biotics holding her hands in place and pinning her to the desk prevented her from escaping, and she could only sob a little in protest as Shepard's face drew closer.

Slowly, Shepard used her thumbs to peel apart the asari's plump outer lips, revealing her prize. It was better than any of the pictures or vids she had ever seen, and despite her earlier struggles, Liara already seemed visibly aroused. Her velvety folds shimmered with wetness, and Shepard could clearly see the vulnerable ridge of her clitoris. 

"You have a cute little pussy, don't you?" she murmured, pulling Liara's folds even further open so she could get a good look. The motion made the ridge of Liara's clit push out, and for a moment, Shepard was tempted to take the swollen purple bud between her lips and tug at it. She resisted, barely, and shifted her fingers so that she could spread Liara with one hand instead of two, allowing her to play with her new toy.

With her other hand free, Shepard wasted no time trailing the tip of one finger up and down through Liara's exposed folds, running right through the middle. It caught at her opening, just barely pushing inside before slipping up to flick over the wet tip of her clit. "Mm, and it's so ready for me to fuck... I knew you wanted me."

"Please – don't..." Liara's voice made Shepard look up for a moment, and she could hear the tightness in her throat. "I don't want..."

"Oh yes you do," Shepard purred, staring back between Liara's legs. "Aww, look. Your clit is even peeking out of its hood for me." She began tracing light circles over it, feeling a pulse run up along her cock as Liara made a small, desperate mewling sound. 

Before the asari could protest again, Shepard leaned forward and sucked Liara's vulnerable clit between her lips, moaning at her first taste of the asari. It wasn't very strong, but feeling her captive's hard ridge pulse in her mouth at the sudden contact made up for it. She heard and felt Liara kicking at the desk, either trying to get away or trying to distract herself from the pleasurable sensations. Shepard growled in warning without releasing her clit, and Liara stilled, reluctantly allowing her mouth to continue pulling at the stiff point.

Wanting to see just how crazy and desperate she could make the shy little scientist, Shepard went about coaxing as many different responses from Liara's body as she could. She explored her thoroughly, testing light strokes and firm strokes on top of her clit, bestowing it with a few kisses and grazes of her teeth between each one. The fast, light ones made Liara begin whimpering, and the firmer tugs drew out matching low groans. When she peeled back the hood with her thumb and suckled, the muscles in Liara's stomach went stiff and wetness absolutely flooded from her opening.

Once she was satisfied with Liara's reaction, Shepard released her clit, which was even more swollen than before. She chuckled, running her thumb over it in a circle and watching as another pulse of wetness spilled out of Liara, sliding through her open purple folds. "Time to find out how you taste," she said, lowering her head and zeroing in on Liara's entrance. Slowly, deliberately, she slid her tongue past the tight ring of muscle, enjoying the soft little sob that broke in the scientist's throat.

Shepard groaned with want as she felt more of Liara's wetness spill into her mouth, pushed out by tight, resisting muscles. The taste was light, a little bittersweet, but absolutely delicious, and Shepard found herself craving more. She began thrusting forward, forcing her tongue as deep as she could, trying to draw out more. Liara started struggling again, pulling at the forcefields, but she gave Shepard what she wanted anyway, releasing another pulse of slick heat from deep inside.

Part of Shepard wanted to stay there forever, drinking her fill, but feeling Liara's tight walls flutter around her tongue gave her other ideas. She licked her lips, pulling back and replacing her mouth with her fingers. One of them slid inside easily, although working the second in was a tight fit. Liara resisted at first, obviously afraid of being penetrated, but she was helpless as Shepard finally managed to slip inside her to the knuckle. "Just relax, pet," Shepard purred. "It's going to feel really good when I make you come."

Liara made noises of frightened protest, but Shepard ignored them. She knew that if she played with Liara for just a little longer, she could coax an orgasm from the shy asari's willing body. Then, Liara would be hers.

"Please, stop," Liara said again, trying to shift her hips back so that Shepard's fingers would slip out of her. "I – I don't want – No one has ever..."

That caught Shepard's attention. Her eyes widened with surprise as she looked up. "You've never done this before?" she asked, her heart speeding up in her chest a little. She looked down at her hand, her breath skating over her lips as she saw how the scientist's pretty folds were flared around her fingers, clutching down. When Liara nodded, Shepard let out a long groan and gave her fingers another push. "Oh my God, I can't believe I'm the first to have you. Fuck." She felt her cock grow even tighter in her pants, and she knew that soon, she would need to relieve some of the insistent pressure. But first, she wanted to see what Liara looked like when she came.

Shepard redoubled her efforts, curling her fingers forward and enjoying Liara's startled cry. It was a mix of surprise and pleasure, but Shepard knew what she was doing. Apparently, asari were not all that different from human women. Leaning forward, she sucked Liara's clit back between her lips, tugging at the swollen purple ridge as she felt Liara's tight, silky inner muscles squeeze around her, pulsing with each push of her hand.

Above her, she felt Liara stiffen, and to her immense satisfaction, the scientist's hips began rocking, actively seeking more of her touch even though she had claimed not to want it. Her moans were coming faster and higher, and Shepard could see and feel the tightness coiling in her lower belly, threatening to snap when she decided that Liara was ready. Once her innocent little captive felt how much pleasure Shepard could provide, she would break and beg for more. 

It didn't take long. Even though her hands and feet were pinned, Liara's head tipped back and her spine arched, pushing out the firm curves of both breasts. Shepard could feel the asari's inner muscles clutching at her fingers, twitching around them desperately. "What – what am I... Oh!" Shepard looked up at Liara just in time to see the asari's eyes flash black, and she felt a wave of lust that was not her own latch itself onto her mind, reaching desperately for her.

"That's a good girl," Shepard said, her hand matching the involuntary rhythm of Liara's hips. A wave of feelings that were not her own began to fill her: the coldness of fear, stinging humiliation, and most of all, the constant burn of desire. Instead of being afraid at the touch of an alien mind – she had done her research, and knew what to expect – she could not help feeling smug. The cute little scientist had wanted her after all, despite all of her words. She could feel it radiating off of her in waves.

"Fuck, I can feel how close you are," she said, speeding up the motion of her hand and taking Liara's clit back between her lips for a few final tugs. She felt her cock pulse in response, and it was almost as though she could feel a hot mouth suckling greedily at the head. She imagined it was Liara's, and resolved that once she was finished making her little asari come, she would get to experience the sweet purple lips she had dreamt about so often. Urgently, Shepard unzipped her pants with her free hand, pulling her cock out of her pants. Apparently, this strange meld thing was so strong that it was going to make her come right along with Liara.

Suddenly, there was a spike of desire and shame in her mind, and Liara let out a scream, her inner walls pulsing wildly around Shepard's fingers, trying to pull them deeper. She came in a shuddering mess of tears, sobbing her release into the open air. Shepard let out a low growl of possessive satisfaction around Liara's clit, feeling the swollen ridge swell in her mouth as wetness coated her hand, pouring past the wrist. She curled her fingers, hoping for even more, and was rewarded with another flood. With a few pumps of her other hand, she was coming as well, spilling her release over her fist.

As her very first orgasm faded, Liara collapsed back onto the desk, panting and staring at the ceiling. "No. Goddess, no..." she whispered, her voice tight with the tears that were still streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Shepard barely heard her. Coaxing one release from the beautiful, innocent little scientist had not been enough. She needed more. She needed to make Liara come again, whether she wanted to or not. She released Liara's clit and withdrew her fingers with a wet pop, giving the asari's folds one last admiring glance before standing up. Her legs were a little shaky, but she made quick work of her pants, kicking off her shoes and stripping until only her compression shirt was left on. 

Once her clothes were off, Liara caught her first true glimpse of Shepard's cock. Her eyes went wide when she saw it, and the haze of her orgasm seemed to fade as she began writhing against the biotic fields again. Shepard caught her hips in large, firm hands, forcing her to hold still. She had wanted Liara's mouth, but she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to be in Liara, to be the first one to take her and come inside her.

With a low, urgent groan, she gripped her cock in her hand. Despite her shared orgasm with Liara, Shepard's shaft still felt full in her grip, even harder than before. She knew that she wouldn't last long once she was inside of Liara. The asari had been so tight around Shepard's fingers, and just the thought of those muscles working her shaft caused fresh drops of fluid to bead at the tip. 

Since her hand and her cock were already wet from her previous orgasm, she began stroking herself, admiring the pretty scientist spread open for her to take. "Can't promise I'll be gentle," she panted, positioning the head of her cock at Liara's entrance and slowly dragging it up and down through her folds. "Knowing that I'm the first to have your pussy is making me crazy."

Liara whimpered, biting her lip and looking anywhere but at Shepard's face. The private was struck with the sudden urge to stare into those soft eyes, to see the growing spots of black in them as she pressed her cock inside. She had already made Liara come once, and she just knew that she could make the cute little asari do it again. This time, it would be even better, because she would get to feel every contraction around her cock.

"Look at me," she said, using her free hand to grab Liara's chin. Without Shepard's grip to hold them still, Liara's hips began shifting, first trying to pull away from the thick head pressing against her, and then letting it rub along her slit. She seemed conflicted, and when Shepard yanked her head around so that they were face to face, her expression was a mixture of fear and intense need. 

"Please, don't do this," Liara said, but at that very moment, her body made a traitorous decision, shifting just enough so that the head bumped against the swollen ridge of her clit. She cried out, and Shepard hurried to adjust their angle, lining up her cock with Liara's tight opening. Without any warning, she began to push forward, using her hand to help force the tip inside when Liara's muscles resisted. 

The widest part of the head caught, and Liara began whimpering in pain, but Shepard could see her eyes growing even darker. She wanted this. Those eyes couldn't lie, and neither could the wetness that was still spilling out around her cock. With a determined grunt, Shepard thrust forward again, and this time, she managed to force the head and the first inch of her shaft into Liara's body.

"Fuck, it's so tight," she panted. "You're going to be such a good fuck." She saw the flush that had already spread across Liara's freckled cheeks darken in uneven patches, and the muscles around her cock twitched greedily. Even though she was reluctant to give up her view of Liara's shy, beautiful face, she dragged the asari's chin down, forcing her to watch as she shoved another inch into her unwilling body. 

"You're gonna watch me take you. I want you to remember how I claimed you first." Liara tried to move her head and shift her hips back, but Shepard was relentless. She held the asari's jaw in a bruising grip and pushed even more of the glistening shaft inside. "Don't worry. Almost in you. Then I'm going to show you what it's like to get fucked. Trust me, you'll love it."

Those words made tears spill down Liara's face, and a few of them rolled off her cheeks and onto Shepard's hand. Shepard either did not notice, or did not care, because she finally let go of Liara's chin and pulled the asari's hips forward, forcing Liara to take her to the hilt. "Oh god," she muttered, glancing at their joined bodies. She didn't wait for Liara to adjust to the painful stretch splitting her apart. Instead, she began thrusting with a quick, harsh pace, amazed at the way Liara's tight inner walls gripped at her.

The new rhythm made Liara yelp every time Shepard's cock buried itself inside, but when Shepard looked down to check, she saw that Liara's clitoris was even more swollen and exposed than before. She adjusted her angle, allowing the base of her cock to rub over the hard purple ridge. Her reward was a low groan, and Liara's already tight muscles squeezed her so hard that she nearly burst. She was already close anyway, and her cock felt so heavy with her orgasm that it pulsed with every push of her hips.

"You're all worked up, aren’t you, pet?" Shepard panted, gripping Liara's slender waist as she rammed into the asari's heat over and over again. Her fingers would probably leave bruises, but she didn't care. She could feel Liara getting even tighter – she hadn't known that was possible – and her breaths came faster and shallower. Her eyes were completely swallowed by black, and she did not even try to look away from Shepard anymore. "I bet I can make you come again for me."

The mention of her orgasm made Liara's cheeks color with shame, but Shepard thought it only made her look sexier. The asari's innocence was turning her on even more than she expected. "Let's see," she said, reaching down to toy with Liara's clit as she continued her fast, selfish thrusts. Even though she was focused on her own pleasure this time, she desperately wanted to make the pretty scientist come. She wanted Liara's release all for herself.

As soon as she made contact with Liara's clit, her little captive began whimpering even louder, stomach tensing and hips quivering. She was obviously fighting the urge to rock into Shepard's touch, but eventually, she gave in, spreading her thighs just a little bit beyond what the biotic fields forced and pushing forward slightly, letting Shepard fuck her even deeper. 

Satisfied with the small, perhaps even unconscious gesture of submission and desire, Shepard began making firm, hard circles with her thumb. This time, when she felt the alien presence probe at her mind, trying to find a hold, she was not taken by surprise. Instead, she welcomed Liara's conflicted lust, her shame and self-loathing, and most importantly, her burning need to come despite everything that had led up to this moment. 

Knowing that Liara wanted her was too much. Shepard came, taking in a hiss of breath through her clenched teeth as the pressure in her cock built, and then releasing it in a loud shout when she felt herself burst, shooting several streams of fluid from the twitching head. "Fuck. Gonna be the first to fill your tight little pussy," she groaned, pumping even more of her release into Liara's warmth.

Despite the humiliating words, Liara came right alongside Shepard, squeezing down on the soldier's cock and throwing her head back as her muscles rippled with contractions. She let out a soft, high-pitched sob with each shudder, and Shepard could feel Liara's humiliation and desire every time the fluttering of the asari's orgasm coaxed another spurt from her cock.

Finally, Shepard emptied herself with a few more thrusts, letting what was left of her orgasm trail from her cock as she pulled out. "Oh my god," she panted, letting the small mass effect fields surrounding Liara's wrists and ankles fall away. "You were an even better fuck than I dreamed." Their minds were separated again, and Liara had pulled away from her as soon as her orgasm finished, unwilling to sustain the bond between them. She didn't run away, however. Instead, she remained sitting on the desk, looking almost shell-shocked and completely overwhelmed by what had just happened to her.

Shepard decided to take it as a compliment. She smirked, running her hands up and down Liara's slender sides as she ground the length of her cock along the maiden's wet, exposed folds. When Liara shivered and flinched away, obviously sore and afraid after Shepard's rough treatment, the soldier decided to give her a small break. Besides, there was something else she had wanted to try ever since the first time she had seen Liara's full, purple lips.

"Get on your knees," she ordered, stepping back from the desk and pointing in front of her. She watched as Liara's eyes, which had returned to their soft blue color, darted to either side, considering the possibility of escape. But she didn't run away. Slowly, she climbed off the edge of the desk, giving herself a moment to test her weight on her shaking legs before dropping to her knees as Shepard had ordered. 

"Goddess, why am I doing this?" she whispered to herself in a strained, uncertain voice, and Shepard felt a surge of pride when she heard. Despite her reservations, Liara wanted her every bit as much as Shepard had known she would.

"Because you've been thinking about this just as much as I have," Shepard said, puffing her chest out a little as she caressed the back of Liara's head. Her thick cock hung right in front of the asari's face. There was no way she could miss it, but Shepard could not resist pushing the maiden's head forward slightly. "God, you made a mess, didn't you?" she asked, taking the base of her slick shaft in one hand and giving it a pump. The ache that had subsided after her release suddenly flared up again, pounding insistently along the length. Shepard smirked. This time, she wanted Liara's mouth.

The scientist blushed, heat spreading across her cheeks. She could not seem to tear her eyes away from the head of Shepard's cock. Even though it was already wet, a few beads of fluid had welled at the tip, and she seemed strangely fascinated by them. Shepard noticed, and she pressed the head of the cock closer to Liara's full purple lips. "You can have a taste, but you have to earn it," she said.

At first, Liara resisted, turning her head as Shepard narrowed her eyes in frustration. "Don't play games with me," she growled, gripping Liara's chin the same way she had earlier and forcing the maiden to face her. "You came twice for me already, and you got on your knees for this. You want to suck my cock. I bet you've even fantasized about what it would be like..."

A small whimper spilled from Liara's mouth, and Shepard took advantage of it, smearing the dripping head along Liara's slightly parted. Realizing she had hit a weak spot, she continued talking. "You might have been a virgin before I fucked you, but your mind was definitely not innocent. Even though you're trying to deny it, I can tell you want to suck me off until I shoot in your mouth. Did you think about it before tonight? Did you lie in bed and imagine getting on your knees for me?"

This time when Liara opened her mouth, either to make another soft noise or to protest, Shepard shoved her cock inside, moaning as she felt heat surround her and a clever tongue slide over her as it tried to pull out of the way. Then, she held curiously still, glancing up at Shepard with wide, innocent blue eyes. Obviously, even if she had fantasized about this as Shepard had suggested, she did not know what to do next. 

"I'm going to teach you how a human cock works, pet," Shepard murmured, stroking the back of Liara's head with her free hand. "Your tight little pussy already knows how to work me, but your mouth might need a bit of practice. Start by sucking on the head." 

She felt a flare of arousal when Liara actually obeyed her without resistance, running her tongue over her sensitive slit to gather up the wetness trickling out of it. A soft moan vibrated along her throat and around Shepard's cock as the taste hit her tongue, and Shepard let her head fall forward slightly as the innocent scientist's sweet little mouth began pulling gently at the head. "Good girl. Keep doing that," Shepard panted, feeling the rest of her cock throb with jealousy as Liara suckled her.

Soon, Liara's teasing wasn't enough. Shepard forced another inch of the cock into Liara's mouth, groaning as she felt the heat envelop her. "Mm, now take more," she ordered, using her hand at the bottom to make up the difference. She knew that, with practice, the asari would be able to take more of her, but for now, she stopped pushing forward once Liara had taken half the length. She stared up at Shepard with wide eyes as her purple lips remained sealed around the thick, pulsing shaft.

"That's it. Pull back, and flick the head when you get to it."

Slowly, the warmth of Liara's mouth slid back up along her cock, exposing it to the air. Her lips caught at the flared head, and she sucked it again as Shepard had instructed before. After a few moments, Shepard pushed forward on the back of her crest, forcing her head back down. They established a rhythm together, with Liara's head bobbing onto her cock as she was guided by Shepard's large, firm hand. "Oh yes, so good," Shepard said as Liara pulled back up, repeating the motion. "Keep working me just like that. You can taste yourself, can't you? You'd better fucking get it all, because I'm still covered in you."

Liara let an embarrassed moan slip out around Shepard's cock, and that small sound was nearly too much. Overpowering Liara's efforts to service her, Shepard let go of her cock and gripped Liara's crest with both hands, pushing her hips forward and fucking the asari's mouth to get the friction she was so desperate for. Each time she pushed past Liara's soft purple lips, she felt a throb run up her shaft. She was so full, so heavy with the need to release, and she knew she would come soon.

"So close," she muttered, forcing herself deeper into Liara's mouth, careless of the way the head nudged the back of the asari's throat. "Gonna fill your mouth just like I filled up your pussy... and you'd better swallow it all." This time, instead of protesting, Shepard felt Liara's mouth tighten around her, trying to work her cock through her thrusts. "Oh god, you want my come, don't you?" she panted, feeling Liara's tongue slide along the underside of her shaft and swirl sloppily around the head as best she could whenever Shepard pulled out. "Fuck!"

The muscles of Shepard's stomach tensed, and her cock pulsed as the first jet of warmth spurted from the head, spilling into Liara's mouth. When she felt the little asari continue sucking her, whimpering as she tried to get more, Shepard felt another shudder run along her shaft, pumping her release down Liara's throat. She groaned when she felt Liara swallow, then try to gasp for air, but Shepard wasn't finished. She kept a firm hold on Liara, thrusting brutally past her soft lips until she had emptied her twitching cock.

After several long moments, Shepard pulled out of Liara's mouth, sighing with satisfaction. The pressure along her length had faded to a dull, pleasant ache, although she felt another small pulse as she watched Liara lick her lips, looking half amazed and half horrified by what she had just done. "That was even better than I imagined," Shepard said, easing her grip on Liara's head and stroking the back of the maiden's neck. "You wanted every last drop of that, didn't you?" 

"I – I did," Liara confessed in a small voice, speaking so softly that Shepard almost didn't hear her. Even so, the asari's shy, humiliated admission suddenly made her cock swell with arousal again. She had thought that using Liara to come three times would satisfy her, but apparently she couldn't get enough of her new pet. 

Shepard let her hand drift back down for the cock, leisurely stroking the hard shaft in front of Liara's face. "Fuck. I thought I was done, but the way you're looking at me makes me want more..."

Liara began climbing to her feet, and for a moment, Shepard thought she might try and escape. Biotics began to pulse around her fists, but she forced herself to wait, wanting to see what the asari would do. Instead of leaving or trying to resist, Liara looked at Shepard, then the desk. She trembled, obviously torn, biting her lower lip and shifting nervously on her feet. The blue in her irises had begun to fade, eclipsed with a shining, needy black.

It took all of Shepard's willpower, but she was rewarded for waiting when she saw Liara make her decision. Cautiously, the asari turned away from her and towards the desk, running her hands over its surface. Then, she lowered herself onto it, spreading her thighs to offer Shepard a view of the swollen, glistening folds between her legs. Shepard groaned. Her innocent little scientist looked even more aroused than she had been the first time. Liara looked back over her shoulder, staring at Shepard with a nervous, pleading, dark-eyed gaze. She said only two words. "Shepard... Please..."

Watching Liara bend over and offer herself nearly made Shepard come in her own hand. The pressure in her cock pulsed, and she had to stop stroking herself as she stared at the beautiful sight before her. She had broken down all the innocent maiden's barriers, leaving her a raw, aroused mess. It took her several moments to find words. "God, even after I've used you, you still want more." She took two steps forward, standing directly behind Liara and trailing her fingers between the asari's wet, open lips. She circled the hard ridge of her clit a few times, enjoying the low moans that her touch caused. "Don't worry, I'll give you what you need," she murmured, sliding two fingers inside of Liara and starting to thrust them. She was even tighter than before, and it was all Shepard could do not to line up her cock and push inside. "You just have to ask for it."

Shepard was torn between watching Liara's face as the asari worried her lip, still staring at her with shining eyes and flushed, tear-streaked cheeks, and looking down at the asari's pussy as she toyed with it, pushing her fingers deeper to coax out even more soft, helpless little gasps from her throat. "I – I want..." Liara struggled to find the words, and even thinking them made her face burn, but Shepard was relentless. "I want you to..."

Shepard removed her fingers, causing Liara to keen at the loss. She replaced it with the head of her cock, probing at Liara's entrance as her rough, calloused hands settled around the asari's slender hips. She pushed forward ever so slightly, just enough to stretch Liara's opening without thrusting inside. "Tell me."

"I... I want you to take my azure," she blurted out, burning with shame at the words.

"Your azure?" Shepard repeated. It was a word she had encountered in the asari porn she had watched, and for some reason, hearing Liara say it made her cock pulse, several drops of hot fluid beading at the tip and sliding along Liara's already slick folds. "Hmm. I like that. Tell me how you want me to fuck your azure, pet." She pushed her hips forward ever so slightly, teasing Liara with the head, hinting at penetration.

It took Liara a moment to gather her thoughts, and her eyes darted away for a moment. Finally, she looked back. "I... I want you to take me with your – with your cock." Liara's mouth formed the word awkwardly, obviously not used to saying it, but she continued anyway. "Until... until I..." 

"Until you come," Shepard finished, finally taking pity on Liara and thrusting the thick head of her cock past the tight ring of muscle at Liara's entrance. The asari fell forward, no longer able to hold Shepard's gaze. She screamed as she was filled, but it was a cry of absolute bliss. 

Shepard wasted no time fucking her, using her grip on Liara's waist to ram her cock as deep as she could. It was just as good as the first time. Hearing Liara plead for her had made the pressure build up along her shaft until she could hardly stand it. She was so hard, so close even after only a few thrusts, and for a moment, she was afraid that she would come before she could get Liara off. But she could feel the muscles of Liara's azure milking her length, rippling around her, squeezing down every time she pulled out. Obviously, the shy maiden was just as desperate to come as she was.

"Fuck, you need it bad, don't you?" she said throatily, raking her nails up Liara's inner thigh and smirking at the resulting shudder. "So bad that you just bent over the desk and gave me your azure like a needy little slut." Hearing what she had done in such explicit terms made Liara cry out again, this time in a mixture of embarrassment and desire. "Well, if you're going to beg me like a slut, I'm going to fuck you like one..." Shepard picked up the rhythm of her thrusts, taking Liara as brutally as she could, needing to assert her claim. "I'm going to fill you up like one..." She found Liara's clit, pinching the hard ridge and working it roughly between her fingers. "And I'm going to make you come around my cock like one."

That did it. Shepard felt Liara go rigid beneath her. Her mind practically collided with Shepard's, spilling over with humiliation and intense, burning desire. Then her need eclipsed everything else, and she was completely shameless as she rocked back desperately against Shepard's cock, fluttering and squeezing around the thick shaft as it split her open again and again. 

Shepard fell forward, pressing her breasts into Liara's back as she continued filling her with deep strokes. Liara's inner muscles twitched and tightened around her every time she rubbed the asari's clit, so she sped up her fingers, extending Liara's orgasm until she couldn't hold her own back anymore. Hot fluid gushed from her cock, and she bit possessively at Liara's exposed throat as she pumped her hips, burying herself as deep as she could. Each spurt made her teeth sink a little deeper, and Liara's inner muscles began another round of contractions, determined to milk her cock for everything she could give.

Finally, Shepard finished with a few lazy thrusts, filling Liara with so much warmth that it splashed out around her cock when she began to pull back and ran down the asari's thighs. "Fuck, I made a mess of you," she said, leaving Liara's still-pulsing clit to drag her fingers through the wetness. Liara groaned, arching her back slightly as the tip of Shepard's cock finally pulled out of her. She shuddered when she felt Shepard nudge the wet head against her clit once before stepping back, giving the right cheek of her ass an affectionate slap.

For a moment, all Shepard could do was stare down at Liara. The asari had collapsed forward on the desk, unable to move. Her legs were still open, and the purple folds of her azure were puffy and swollen from the thorough fucking Shepard had just given her. Remembering that she had been the first to have the privilege made Shepard's possessiveness flare up, and she cupped a protective hand between Liara's slick thighs. "Now that I've taken it, this is mine," she growled. "And I expect to get some regular use out of it."

Shepard watched as Liara pushed up from the desk on unsteady arms, barely catching herself on her elbows. She looked over her shoulder again to meet Shepard's eyes, and even though she was still embarrassed, she had the glazed, satisfied look of a woman who had been completely ravished. That look was what Shepard had wanted so desperately, and it made the soldier feel warm all over. "Yes..." Liara murmured her acquiescence, allowing Shepard's hand to cradle her. She couldn't even think of trying to resist now. 

With a gentleness that contrasted the rough, harsh way she had taken Liara, Shepard gathered the scientist into her arms, feeling the shudders that ran through her exhausted body. "Come here," she said, pressing her lips against Liara's and coaxing them open with her tongue. Liara allowed the kiss, and even began to respond, suckling softly at Shepard's tongue. Finally, they pulled apart for air. "I'll try and be a little gentler with you tomorrow."

Shepard laughed when she saw Liara's eyes widen at the word 'tomorrow', but she noticed that the asari did not look unhappy about the prospect, either. Just as she had hoped, Liara's protests and struggles had stopped completely. The asari was willingly hers now, and even tucked her head into the curve of her neck, sighing a little as she did. 

As she held Liara in her arms, Shepard glanced at their scattered, ruined clothes. In a few more moments, she would dress Liara in them as best she could, escort her to her room, and perhaps even tuck her into bed. Tomorrow, she would seek her out again during the workday with a clearer head and a slightly slower approach. But for now, simply holding the woman that she had wanted for so long was enough. This reality was better than all of her dreams, and now, Liara was finally hers.


End file.
